


Birthday Plans

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Ellana and Solas [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Missed an r/dragonage prompt, but still decided to write it out.





	Birthday Plans

Ellana had no concept of personal space Solas realized, even in public. She was frequently touching him, sometimes in subtle ways, but usually she insisted on sharing whatever surface he was currently sitting on. She draped her long legs across his lap, balancing a thick tome on her thighs while they sat in the tavern surrounded by her friends.

Neither of them was truly following the conversations happened, he was busy rough sketching Ellana and she was engrossed in her studies. He watched her brow knit together as she worked a translation out in her head. She was brilliant, that much had been evident from the beginning, but he didn’t know she had a gift for languages. It was something he found incredibly attractive, her desire to constantly learn and change. Solas found it refreshing after so much time of unchanging.

“What do you say Chuckles?” Varric called his attention to the table and away from Ellana.

Ellana giggled, closing her book quietly. “He wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention.” That garnered a scattering of laughter around the table and Solas felt his ears redden. “Ellana.” His tone was warning as he looked over at her.

“So sorry, Vhenan.” She swung her legs to the floor, pressing her body against his. “Its just so cute to see you distracted. So less serious.” She laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. Several voices made noises of a teasing nature.

Solas clasped Ellana’s hand, smudging chalk across her skin. “What was the question Varric?” He was choosing to ignore the adolescent behaviour of their group. They made her happy, and anything that made her happy made him happy.

Varric slid a mug of ale over. “I was just asking for your opinions on our dear leader’s Nameday celebration shindig. Bull suggests a waterfall of alcohol and all the roasted meat in Ferelden.” Ellana shook her head, smiling. “But has been vetoed. Sera wants to do mass pranks and cookies.” Solas’s eyebrow raised and Ellana giggled. “Again, a firm no. Cassandra and Josie want some somber, serious event with a ton of important people,” Sera blew a loud raspberry. “But that will end in disaster.”

“A serious problem that needs to be solve, to be sure.” He smirked at Ellana, watching her blush prettily. “Have you not asked our fearless leader her opinion?”

Ellana’s laughter was music to him as she pressed against him tighter. “They did ask me. My Clan never really celebrated them, not every year at least. So I have no idea how any of this works.”

“Would you like to have a celebration similar to what would be thrown in Arlathan? I could describe it, maybe show you one in the Fade.” Sera blew another raspberry in objection as Ellana flapped her hand dismissively at the archer.

“I’m intrigued! Do tell.” Her freckled face was animated with excitement. It filled Solas with joy, warming his heart.

He draped an arm over her narrow shoulders, pulling her slightly into his lap. “They were elegant affairs, with displays of magic and illusions to celebrate the achievements of the honoree. The food and drinks only consist of things the person enjoys or selects. There is music and dancing, and the party can last for days.”

Bull slammed his mug on the table. “Solas wins! Party that lasts for days. Cant beat that.”

“Tiny cakes?” Ellana asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

Solas laughed, “only if I do not get them all first.”


End file.
